El tipo
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: Narumiya Mei era el tipo de persona que hacía aprender al tipo de persona que Tadano Itsuki era.
1. El tipo

Mei-san era el tipo de persona que podía dividirse en varias más.

El tipo de persona que lloraba una derrota.

El tipo de persona que se sonrojaba como un pequeño niño cuando lo alababan.

El tipo de persona con mirada desafiante y altanera sonrisa.

El tipo de persona que te obligaba a crecer incluso si no es lo que querías… 

Caprichosa…

 _"_ _Quiero lanzar más libremente, incluso más egoísta._

 _Quiero pararme en el montículo como el Rey…_

 _…_ _¿Puedes mantenerte a mi lado?"  
_

¿Y cómo decir que no?

Itsuki era el tipo de persona que, con el puño sobre su corazón, aceptaba el desafío.

El tipo de persona que aprendería de lo más bajo a subir. 

¿Cómo alguien podía solo pensar en no avanzar cuando te observaba un gigante de mirada arrogante?

Itsuki era el tipo de persona que aprendería también a desafiar.

Así aprendería que el azul sacaba chispas… que intimidaba… gobernaba…

Y aprendería de su propia paciencia…

Aprendería que había cosas que quería. 

Era un cátcher, su orgullo era todo lo que poseía.

Itsuki era el tipo de persona que deseaba ver la sonrisa triunfante de un Rey dirigida a sus enemigos. 

El tipo de persona que sacaba en otros, sonrisas.

Y aprendía…

Porque Mei-san era un tipo de persona que dentro de sí tenía varias más. 


	2. Imponente

Narumiya Mei era imponente como el mar. Si te sumergías, lo hacías hasta la profundidad. Ahogándote en azul, en fuerza, en orgullo.

Narumiya Mei sabia sus miradas eran como olas, capaces de pillarte por sorpresa, empujarte o arrastrarte para no soltarte más.

Narumiya Mei era como una marea caprichosa, llevada a su ritmo, llevando a todos por su camino.

Narumiya Mei era fuerza descomunal, ahogando con sus manos, congelándote en tu lugar. 

Itsuki poseía el conocimiento de que no puedes hacerle frente a la naturaleza, pero como hombre debía intentar.

Itsuki sabía que no debes gobernar la naturaleza, ¿Pero que hombre no deseaba conquistar? 

Narumiya Mei era como agua escapándose por sus dedos, empapando su ropa, pegándosele al cuerpo. Siempre presente, gritándole a su piel, acostumbrando sus sentidos…Hundiéndote hasta admitir que no lo podías controlar. 

No nades contra la corriente… ¿Qué hombre no termina locamente lanzándose sin salvavidas al mar?

Con el agua hasta el cuello las olas te prueban y dejas que gobierne, porque eres tu quien ha seguido a su lado, resurgiendo del ahogamiento, aguantando más tiempo la respiración, soportando la presión… 


	3. Emociones

La derrota tenía un sabor frustrante, un toque amargo que provocaba apretar los dientes y hacerte sentir que caes en un precipicio. 

Su primera derrota se había sentido como una ola arrasando todo a su camino, una ola cubriendo sus sentidos. Su primera derrota se había sentido como si fuera un niño le arrebataran su caramelo y en su devastación, como un infante sin responsabilidades, egoístamente la había abrazado. 

Su segunda derrota había sido junto a Itsuki. Un nuevo año, el mismo camino, pero diferente.

Una derrota cuyo peso era incalculable. 

No era como caer a dos pasos del inicio.

Era caer partiendo en dos tu orgullo, aceptando tu arrogancia.

Era caer sabiendo no podías ser egoísta y devastado niño del ayer.

Era caer bajo la opción de poder atravesar el puente destruido o quedar enterrado bajo el 

Mei no había llegado a donde estaba una base de un talento que no había sido pulido, esta vez la frustración había pulir aun más.

En su egoísta reinado, Tadano Itsuki sigue a su lado, aceptando su pedido de libertad, con un puño sobre su corazón, aceptado sin miedo que el Rey, sobre un montón donde no había donde escapar, deseaba hacer su voluntad. 

Itsuki pulía su propia habilidad.

De palabras como "Atraparé sin fallar incluso si debo lastimarme" Itsuki había logrado pasar a acciones. Y como un deber, brindaba a Mei la posibilidad de brillar. 

"Ideales y sentimientos que son para los usuarios que justifican su propia debilidad" Sus propias palabras resonaban como una ola que regresa, dispuesta a ser vista y escuchada. 

Porque su propio egoísmo no se permitió ser egoísta cuando su boca había salido con esas palabras, cuando la habilidad venía primero, cuando existía un límite hasta donde llegar cuando el combustible era solo emociones... Cuando el camino era crear la habilidad de ver una meta tangible... 

Porque se trata de Itsuki, que acepta como un guardia real sus egoístas peticiones, no podía permitirse serlo. Porque él escucharía sin importar, porque él respondería sin dudar. Porque en el momento en que Itsuki se había hecho un puesto a su lado, su mundo había cambiado, se extendía en argumentos, en risas, en alguien que se enfrentaba a la cara a cara.

Porque simplemente era Itsuki, había rehusado lo que su egoísmo quería. Esquivado los brazos que su corazón pedía a gritos con un simple "Guárdalo para cuando ganemos el campeonato nacional..." 

Porque ser un rey egoísta eso responsabilidad.

Porque el autor de las frases en donde la habilidad controla las emociones tenía peso.

Porque con solo esas palabras, iluminaba el rostro de quien hacía de todo para poder guiar su camino. 

El que en medio de un juego, corría hacia su lado para hacerle reír... 

Porque Itsuki era un dolor en el cuello de la cabeza que le molestaba y aceptaba sus consejos.

Porque hasta que de sus labios se permitió salir en "Te quiero" guiado no solo por emociones, Mei no se dejaría aún abrazar...

* * *

Nota: Por el cumpleaños (5 de enero) de Mei :)


End file.
